


Hand Embroidered

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Marichat May 2017 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Day 8, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Marichat May, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Marichat May Day 8 - Fashion || For the one year anniversary of Ladybug and Chat Noir's first appearance, the school is having a Ladybug and Chat themed day where students get to dress in outfits inspired by the heroes. Of course, Marinette decides to implement one of her many Chat Noir inspired designs. How will he react seeing Marinette in a handmade outfit that he inspired.





	Hand Embroidered

**Author's Note:**

> The first few times I started writing for the fashion prompt I realized it wasn't much about fashion and that it would fit with another prompt better. After several rewrites, I came up with an idea I really like. I'll have links to the items that inspired Marinette's outfit at the bottom.

It was the one year anniversary of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s first appearance. Alya, with the help of Chloe surprisingly enough, was able to convince Principle Damocles to let students have a themed day around the heroes. It was set on a Friday, a few days after the official anniversary. Classes would continue as usual but students would be able to dress in Ladybug and Chat inspired outfits and there would be an extravagant lunch paid for by the Mayor himself.

Marinette was excited about the themed day. She knew her partner didn’t get nearly enough recognition so dedicating an entire sewing project to him was the least Marinette could do. Plus, it was a chance to finally take one of her many Chat Noir inspired designs and make it a reality. Choosing just one of them was difficult, she had a lot. Since the cat boy had begun to visit her on a regular basis, the number of Chat related outfit ideas she had increased tenfold. It wasn’t that she was checking him out or anything, no, no way. She was just admiring the suit’s design and how it hugged his body. It was just designer instinct. Yes, just designer instinct. 

She had finally settled on a skirt and shirt combo. The shirt was simple enough, loose fitting in a green as close to the color of Chat’s eyes as she could find. The sleeves were short and had a slight flounce to them. The skirt was slightly trickier, only because it was the more detailed of the two pieces. Circle skirts were one of the first things Marinette had learned how to make so it was an absolute breeze to make the black skirt that was the base of the piece. Adding on the two cat paw suspenders had been a piece of cake as well. A simple stitch to attach them in the back with two buttons in the front and the black straps with green paw pads at the end were ready to go. Marinette knew she could leave it at that but she felt like it was missing something. She sketched out a simple design and began to embroider a line of frolicking cats in the same green as the suspender paws and shirt along the bottom of the skirt.

That was how Marinette ended up taking two weeks on an outfit that would have taken a day. It was the night before the one year anniversary themed day that she finally finished. The most exciting part about finishing an outfit was trying it on all together, finally seeing her vision brought to life. She was pulling out accessories to go along with the outfit when she heard a tap on her skylight. 

He hadn’t seen the outfit yet, no one had, Marinette didn’t like to show anyone her work until it was finished. She went up to the skylight to open it for Chat. Once he was inside she began to bounce up and down, unable to hold in her giddiness. “It’s ready! I haven’t even tried on the complete outfit yet. Do you want to be the first one to see it? I figure it’s only right since you inspired it!”

Chat beamed at her. She had been talking about the outfit she was creating for the themed day at school for weeks. She had only let a few details slip out, including that her outfit had been inspired by him. Every time Chat thought about it he became slightly flustered, feeling his cheeks heat. He had no clue why though. “I would absolutely love to see it Princess! It’s been killing me that you’ve been so secretive about it!”

She began to scramble around her room. Chat saw her grab a pair of socks from her drawer, a pair of converse, a leather jacket, and a garment bag. He already felt his face growing warm at the thought of Marinette in a leather jacket. She didn’t notice his flush in her excited state, rushing out of her room to change in the bathroom. Chat sat down on her lounge to wait for her return. He placed his gloved hands onto his cheeks trying to cool them down.

A few minutes later Marinette’s head peeked into the room. “Close your eyes kitty. You have to see it all at once to get the full effect.” Chat did what he’d been told but not before he noticed she’d changed her usual red ribbon tied pigtails for a high bun with a green ribbon at the base. His face was once again heated. Marinette stepped into the room and shut the door. Placing herself in front of Chat she finally said the magic words, even though she was suddenly nervous. “Okay, open your eyes.”

His eyes flew open, more than ready to drink the outfit in. Marinette looked more beautiful in his colors than he could have ever imagined. She was holding the leather jacket he’d seen her grab, probably so he would be able to see the paw suspenders attached at her waist fully. The skirt hit just below mid-thigh and not too far below that were the tops of her black knee high socks. She pivoted her toe slightly so he could see that there were two green paw prints sewn at the tops of the socks’ backs. His favorite part was the scene of kittens playing along the skirt. She noticed where his eyes were fixed. “I did the kitten scene by hand, it’s why it took so long. It was completely worth it though, I feel like it adds a little bit of your playfulness to the outfit.” Chat met her eyes for a moment and saw nothing but warmth and compassion there. It was in that moment where he realized two things. The first being that if they were in an anime, his nose would be gushing blood. The second being that he had a raging crush on Marinette.

Chat felt like he wasn’t getting enough oxygen and when Marinette slid on the cropped leather jacket in her hands he knew he was completely done for. She did a small spin, skirt flaring around her, and suddenly Chat’s world went black.

Chat fell back against the lounge completely unconscious. Marinette began to panic! “Tikki, oh my god, what happened?” Marinette was now leaning over Chat, checking his pulse and making sure he was breathing. “Do you think he’s okay? He’s never said anything about a fainting problem before.”

Tikki flew out of her hiding spot where she had been watching the exchange. The small goddess was snickering slightly. “I think you broke him with the spin Marinette.”

Confused Marinette turned and began to question her kwami. Before Tikki could explain the look she had seen on Chat’s face when he saw Marinette in her Chat inspired outfit, there was a bright flash of green light. With all the thoughts racing through her head, Marinette didn’t have time to stop herself before instinctually looking over to where the light had emanated from. Her eyes landed on one unconscious Adrien Agreste. She heard laughter and her eyes snapped to the small cat kwami floating above his charge. The kwami wheezed out a sentence amongst his laughter. “Hi, I’m Plagg. You should see the look on your face. It’s absolutely priceless!” His laughter was cut short when Tikki zipped over and punched him in the arm. “Hey! What was that for?”

“Plagg! Why did you detransorm? You know they’re keeping their identities a secret for now! Tikki was tapping her foot in midair scowling at her destructive counterpart.

“Oh come on Tikki, you know you couldn’t wait until these two idiots fessed up and realized they both had feelings for each other.” He pointed to Marinette. “If I hadn’t detransormed this one would have played Adrien’s passing out over finding her so attractive as some sort of medical problem.” Plagg then pointed at a still unconscious Adrien. “This one would have used the excuse too since he thinks that Marinette is a blessing on this Earth and way too good for him. He hadn’t even let himself admit he had feeling for her until today. Now they can sit down once lover boy wakes up and have a nice long talk about their feelings.”

Tikki was impressed. Normally, Plagg didn’t think things through but in this case, it seemed he had thought about it at least somewhat. “Hmm, you do make some accurate points Plagg. I know Marinette has been developing feelings for Chat for a while, even though she hasn’t admitted it yet, and I’m sure you know about her crush on Adrien. Finding out that both of them have feelings for both sides of each other is going to make this so much easier.”

The two kwami were interrupted by Marinette abruptly starting to stutter out words. She hadn’t even realized Tikki had been speaking, she was too caught up on what Plagg had said. “F-feelings? F-for me? F-for Marinette? H-he think.” The girl pointed at herself. “M-me too good?” She violently began to shake her head and pointed to Adrien again. “H-he too good.”

Plagg rolled his eyes and turned to Tikki. “Wow, they really are perfect for each other. I can hear the wedding bells already.”

“W-wedding?” Then Marinette was slumped across Adrien as her world went black.

“Nice going Plagg now they’re both out cold.” Tikki had just finished her sentence when a male groan came from the lounge two superheroes were currently passed out on. Marinette landing on him must have jostled Adrien awake.

Adrien reached up a hand to rest on his face. “Plagg what the hell happened?” Previous events must have reentered Adrien’s brain for his eyes snapped open a moment later to land on the unconscious girl draped over his lap. “Shit Plagg, she saw me detransform didn’t she?” The question of why he had destransformed in the first place died on his tongue as he looked up to see not one, but two kwami floating nearby. One looked like a Ladybug which could only mean one thing. His eyes snapped back to Marinette then back up to the kwami. “Maribug is Ladinette? I mean Ladinette is Maribug? I mean Marinette is Ladybug?” The two kwami shook their heads up and down in unison. Adrien began to pull at his hair with the hand that had been resting on his face. “Oh no, this is not good. Marinette and Ladybug are so amazing when they were separate people. Now that I know that they’re one person I’m absolutely certain she’s too good to be associating with a walking disaster like myself. What am I going to do? What if she never wants to talk to Chat anymore because I’m Adrien? I’m totally screwed.”

“Wow Plagg you’re right, they’re pretty much made for each other. I think I hear the cries of their future children in the distance.”

“Ch-children? Maribug and Chadrien children?” Adrien smiled brightly for a moment before his eyes rolled back into his head and he was unconscious once more. 

Both kwami sighed. “Well at least he seemed happy about that idea. I guess now we just wait until they wake up. What do you want to do Tikki?”

“I say we catch up. It has been centuries since we last saw each other!” Plagg nodded his head and Tikki took him to the hideout Marinette had created for her. The two kwami talked until they heard the two teens stirring. Plagg was about to fly out when Tikki grabbed onto his tail. “Let’s see what they do before we come out.”

Marinette slid off the warm mass she was laying on, her butt hitting the floor. Opening her eyes, she looked up into the green eyes of Adrien Agreste who also seemed to be just waking up as well. She was confused as to why Adrien was in her room at all until he stretched. It was a very cat like stretch that she remembered seeing Chat do hundreds of times. Adrien being Chat Noir slammed back into her mind so quickly that she let out a small meep.

Adrien’s eyes focused on Marinette. He was confused as to why Marinette was looking at Chat the way she normally looked at Adrien, eyes blown wide and her hand over her mouth. Then he saw his ungloved hand and remembered waking up detransformed with two kwami floating in front of him. Marinette being Ladybug slammed back into his mind so quickly that he also let out a small meep. He would forever deny that it was higher in pitch than Marinette’s, no matter what she said.

“I-I’m sorry I found out your identity Adrien. I didn’t realize the light from your detransormation was the light from your detransormation until I’d already looked.” She was looking down and playing with the hem of the Chat Noir inspired skirt she was still wearing. She looked dejected and Adrien was slightly scared of that look. It probably meant she was disappointed.

“It’s alright, my lady.” Her head snapped up at his words. He was rubbing the back of his neck with a bashful look across his face. Marinette thought it was incredibly adorable. “I’m sorry I found out yours too. Although, I’m not sure why your kwami was just out in the open like than since I didn’t know yet.”

The conversation that Tikki and Plagg had in front of Marinette was slowly coming back to her and she began to blush. “I think our kwamis decided that it was time for us to know who the other was.”

“I-I hope you’re not too disappointed that it’s just socially awkward Adrien Agreste under the mask. I mean you’re strong and confidant. You’re able to talk to everyone without a problem, except me but that’s to be expected since we didn’t get off on the best foot. You’re just so amazing Marinette and I’m just me.” He wasn’t looking at her to see the stunned look that was painted across her features.

When she finally spoke, she didn’t even stutter while looking up at Adrien. “There is absolutely no possible way I could be disappointed in the fact that my crime fighting partner is Adrien Agreste. In fact, I’m surprised that you’re not disappointed in me.” He looked at her in shock then, like he couldn’t believe she would think he’d be disappointed. “I’m clumsy and can’t even talk to the guy I like without stuttering around him.” 

His face fell a little and Marinette got a little worried about his reaction to her confession. “Oh, s-so you like someone? T-that’s nice.” If one were to listen closely, they could hear two small hands hitting two small foreheads at Adrien’s words. Marinette thought she’d spelled that last part out pretty clearly but like Adrien said, he didn’t always pick up on social cues.

Marinette forced herself to make direct eye contact with Adrien so there would be no doubt in what she meant. “It’s you kitty. I like you. The reason I can’t talk to Adrien is because I have a massive crush on him.” She pointed to the bare wall above her desk where there was a faint rectangular outline, like something had been there for a while. “You see that outline over there? I used to have an Adrien Agreste poster pinned there. I only took it down when Chat started to visit because I didn’t want him to tease me about it. Adrien, you are a sweet, kind, and caring person. There is no one else I’d rather have as a partner.”

He was about to cry. Adrien could feel the tightness of his throat and the burning in his eyes. He never realized Marinette/Ladybug cared about him this much. He though his feelings for both girls, who were now one, would never be returned. He cleared his throat of the tight, tearful feeling before speaking. “I’ve loved Ladybug since the day I met her and I’ve loved Marinette since she let this stray cat start hanging out with her. When I first came to you as Chat I was trying to understand why you were so nervous around me as Adrien. I thought that I’d stop by a few times, work the question into conversation, then move on. However, after that first night where we just played games and ate croissants I knew I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from coming over. If the only way I could have you in my life was as Chat, then that was better than nothing. I-I love you Marinette and there is no one else I’d rather have as a partner either.”

A hand was over Marinette’s mouth and tears were slowing moving down her cheeks. When Adrien finished with the most beautiful speech Marinette had ever heard, she rose from the floor, flinging her arms around his neck. “I love you too Adrien. I love you so much.” His arms were around her, squeezing her tightly. He was kind of afraid that this whole thing was a dream and this beautiful girl would be ripped from his arms when his alarm clock went off.

Marinette pulled away slightly and rubbed her thumbs across his cheeks. He didn’t even know he’d been crying. She slowly leaned forward and softly brushed her lips against his own. He caught her as she began to pull away, adding a little more force to the next kiss. The kisses tasted of salt from the tears that had leaked from both of their eyes but neither had ever tasted anything sweeter.

The two were so lost in each other that it took them awhile to hear the small slow claps happening behind them. They pulled apart to look at the two kwami floating nearby. “I feel as though some thanks are in order considering this wouldn’t have happened if I’d kept you transformed.” Plagg crossed is arms smugly while grinning like a fool.

“Thanks buddy, I will definitely be increasing your daily cheese amount for this. Don’t you worry.” He gazed back down at Marinette how looked absolutely stunning with tear stained cheeks and kiss bruised lips. The thought was out of his mouth before he could stop it. “You should be the model in this relationship. I mean you look perfect even after crying. I didn’t know that was even possible.”

She quirked a brow at him “Relationship hu? I didn’t know we were in a relationship now? Also, you’re still looking pretty good yourself.” Adrien blushed deeply. He had just sat there for who knows how long kissing Marinette and he hadn’t even asked her out yet.

“W-well if you want to be in a relationship that is. I-I mean do you want to be in a relationship? I-I mean, Marinette with you go out with me?”

“Of course I will kitty, I was just messing with you. I have to admit it feels slightly empowering to have you stuttering and blushing over me for once.” Marinette chuckled and bopped him on the nose. His blush only grew more intense.

“W-well my lady, you are more than welcome to make me stutter whenever you’d like.” He gave her another quick kiss before calling on Plagg to transform. “Unfortunately, I think it is time for me to go since we have class in the morning. If it’s okay with you, can we walk to school together tomorrow? I’ll have my driver drop me off here and then we can walk the rest of the way together?”

“I’d love nothing more.” Marinette gave him another sweet kiss before her curiosity got the better of her. “Hey, who are you dressing as tomorrow? Yourself or me?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out. Though I can tell you I don’t look nearly as good in my outfit as you do in yours.” She laughed like she thought he was kidding. “I’m being completely serious Princess. I literally passed out because you look so stunning!” Now she was blushing and he realized Marinette was right, making her blush really was satisfying now that he knew what it meant.

With one last kiss Chat Noir jumped out Marinette’s skylight and was gone. Marinette sighed in contentment. “Tikki, am I dreaming?”

“Nope but you really should be. Go to bed Marinette, you have a boyfriend you’re walking to school with in the morning. You don’t want to oversleep.” Marinette did a little butt wiggle dance before she got ready for bed.

The next morning Marinette was up bright and early. She was completely decked out in her Chat Noir outfit, even applying a green lipstick that Adrien hadn’t seen the night before. At least she still had that to surprise him with. She had just finished her breakfast when she heard his voice downstairs. Marinette quickly reapplied her lipstick and grabbed her things.

She raced into the bakery startling everyone. Before Adrien could get a good look at her face she had planted a kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away, he noticed the green lipstick which surly had left a mark. He smiled at his new girlfriend even though his face was burning. “Well hello to you too Princess. I was just asking your father if you were ready.” Adrien gestured to the man standing in front of them, who Marinette hadn’t realized was there during her mission to Adrien’s cheek.

Marinette’s face flamed as she looked up at her father’s shocked expression which then imploded into laughter. He began to call for Marinette’s mother. “Sabine, you have to come see this! Our ‘gets tongue tide around Adrien Agreste’ daughter just ran up and planted one on his cheek!”

“No way! Hold on I’ll grab the camera.” Marinette’s manma could barely be heard through the kitchen but her words were still clear. Marinette grabbed Adrien’s wrist with one hand, a croissant with the other, and quickly headed for the door while her father laughed behind them. 

She pulled him a little way down the sidewalk before stopping and turning to him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize he was there and I really wanted to make you blush again because as you know it’s one of my new favorite things, and…” Marinette’s words trailed off as she took in Adrien’s outfit. She wasn’t surprised that he had gone with a Ladybug theme but damn did it look good on him. The red shirt with black spots was tighter around his chest and arms, showing off the muscles he worked as they battled together. The black jeans he’d gone with hugged him just right and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t wanted him to turn around so she could ogle his butt. The outfit was completed with red converse. Looking down at their feet, both clad in the popular shoe, she was reminded of those cheesy relationship pictures where it shows a couple’s feet with the girl on her tip toes. Just because they were cheesy didn’t mean she was opposed to it, so she stood on her tip toes and kissed him quickly. Now his cheek and lips were marked with her green lipstick. 

Marinette realized she was still holding the croissant she had grabbed from the bakery. She held it out to her boyfriend who looked down at her in question. “I know that the croissants are your favorite so I grabbed you one.” She shrugged and smiled. Adrien took the croissant from her and bit into it.

He began to speak with a mouth still full of croissant. “This is why I love you. You’re always making sure I’m well fed.”

“I love you too Adrien.” Marinette blushed slightly at saying the words in public but Adrien just smiled and grabbed her hand as they continued their walk to school. When they arrived in the courtyard, it was still pretty early so not many people were standing around yet. Those who were there however began to whisper about Adrien and Marinette walking to school hand in hand with Marinette’s green lipstick on not only his cheek but lips as well.

The couple sat down in their seats to wait for the rest of their classmates to file in and class to begin. Adrien was turned around in his chair and Marinette was leaning forward so they could talk quietly. The two were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn’t notice their classmates giving them odd looks at their closeness, the shocked expressions of seeing remnants of Marinette’s lipstick on Adrien’s mouth, or even Alya and Nino high fiving then taking a ton of pictures.

It was when the room went silent that they finally noticed something was up. “Oh Adrikins! Don’t you want to see my Ladybug outfit? I bet you’ll think it’s way better than that green monstrosity Marinette put together. Plus, green lipstick? Who would even wear that?”

Calmly, Adrien turned to Chloe so she could see his face. The brighter stamp of green lips on his cheek was what she noticed first and her eyes went wide. Her face drained of color when she noticed the green on his lips as well. Chloe’s eyes shot to Marinette who was innocently reapplying her lipstick. “I do like your ladybug outfit Chloe. However, I really like the green that Marinette’s wearing.” That was all Adrien had planned to say, compliment Chloe and defend Marinette. However, it seemed as though Adrien’s mouth had a mind of its own when it came to talking about his girlfriend. “Did you know she matched the exact color of Chat Noir’s eyes? She even hand embroidered the skirt herself! I felt faint when I saw her today, she just looks so cute. I’m so lucky she’s my girlfriend.” Adrien sighed dreamily and looked back at Marinette, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. He realized why a moment later, everyone’s eyes were directed at her. Maybe he went a bit too far gushing about her but could anyone really blame him? She was remarkable.

The color had returned to Chloe’s face in full force, she was as red as the ladybug dress she had on. A high-pitched noise emanated from the girl and she stomped out of the room. The room was silent for a few moments before cheers rang out. Everyone began to congratulate them on finally admitting their feelings for the other. Money was exchanged by a few classmates and there were even some chants of ‘Adrinette’ which was the ship name Alya had come up with.

The teacher finally walked into the room and the chaos quieted down. The secret superheroes of Paris smiled at each other again before facing the front of the classroom. A few minutes into class, Ala and Nino simultaneously slid two pieces of paper over to their best friends. Each note only had one word on it. ‘DETAILS!!!’

**Author's Note:**

> The colors of the actual pieces are different than what I made them out to be in the fic but you get the idea.  
> The skirt - https://sugarsweet.me/product/kawaii-cat-paw-suspender-skirt/  
> The shirt - http://www.dhgate.com/product/new-arrival-women-short-sleeve-blouses-solid/167015079.html


End file.
